Waves in the Sea, a Naruto fanfic
by Aliseh-the joyous
Summary: Naruto gang sets out for vacations... to the Land of Waves!


Waves in the Sea

A Naruto fanfic

Disclaimer- I **seriously** do not own Naruto, however I'm in love with the plot and characters.

This fanfic focuses more on Hinata cause she is the most level headed kunoichi amongst the gals, and I adore her! Plus, I've made her intellectual and thoughtful and no longer shy. I can say that this is gonna be fun! So enjoy!

Chapter-1: Journey, part one

Everyone was busy with their own worlds. They were all relaxed and enjoying the train journey. (a.n.: do they have trains!?)

After all it had been some time since they went for a holiday. The Rookie Nine, team Guy and few jounin-senseis were heading to the Land of Waves for a relaxing holiday in the lap of Nature."We ar-are go-going on a holiday?!" The lavender-eyed Hyuga smiled at the memory. She and the rest of the Rookie Nine were called for an urgent meeting by Tsunade sama that day, little did they know that she had planned a complete holiday for them. "You all will be going to the Land of Waves for a full two-week holiday, Tsunami san and Tazuna san shall take care of you and you can relax, I don't want my elite ninjas to fall sick and work hell out all day so I've planned this for all of you."

"Only the nine of us Tsunade sama?" asked the careful voice of Sakura."No Team Guy, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy and little Mischa shall accompany you. The girls high- fived each other as the hokage mentioned the little two- year old, she was the apple of the eye for them. Everyone just adored her. "So all of you, pack up you have twenty four hours you'll leave tomorrow at the same time. So bye then and happy journey!"

"Thank you hokage sama!" all said in unison.

"Don't forget to carry your swimming trunks and a lot of sunscreen!" chirped the voice of Shizune, the older apprentice.

Hinata could do nothing but smile at the sudden flashback. She was reading one of her poetry, while others were busy watching outside the window or playing games.

Sakura was also dazed at some thought. She has been on a train journey with family, but this was different. She was enjoying with her friends and was glad that she doesn't have to walk to Wave country, like she did once when she was younger.

Ino however, was busy noticing something else. She had never imagined that she would end up here, with her team-mates and friends. She was feeling happy; happy that she had little Mischa in her arms, sleeping and enjoying the peace.

Tenten broke off the silent stare game that she was playing with Neji (a.n.:hahahhhaaa!) and said,"Hey Hinata, is it one of your latest poetry?" The Hyuga nodded. "Can you recite that? I mean, we'd love it!"

The former shy Hyuga thought for a while. She had been into poetry for a long time and her team-mates loved it. Even the other ninjas praised her for this skill. She looked up to meet a pair of clear blue eyes that had lit up with the mention of her poetry. Those eyes had a certain yearning, which Hinata couldn't make out. The blonde was not so much into her before, but it was after sometime he realised that he has feelings for her. Seeing her smile, he thought what does she has to share. It's then Hinata nodded and said, "Let's entertain everybody! Ok, so the title is, 'Silence.'

This is when her team-mate interrupts her,"Oh come on Hinata! This sounds like we are in the Academy!" "Will you shut up, Kiba!" chided the irritated voice of Tenten,"Let her speak!"

Everyone was silent Hinata smiled and nodded at Tenten for quick thanks and then began,

"Silence dwells in the hearts of lovers,

Where words just don't fit in conversations,

So silence does the talking, for two lovesick lovers,

It doesn't needs words, ideas, logic and punctuation.

Silence dwells in an atmosphere of gloom,

Remembering death, loneliness; depicting forthcoming doom,

Silence is itself; unhappiness personified,

Silence is eerie; a devil petrified!

Silence is the child of surprise,

Silence is what is appreciation's prize,

Silence depicts wonder, mirth and amusement,

Silence is a cheerful entertainment!

Silence is meditation, conversation with God,

Silence is best suited in situations so odd,

Silence, expresses reverence; some concentration, and ideas brimming,

Silence is an innovator, planning and imagining.

Silence does the talking when eyes do fail,

Silence is guilt's outcome; silence is a silent wail,

Silence is the cry of injustice, of wrong,

Silence is the habit of the noble born,

Silence rejuvenates the mind, the body and the soul,

Silence is peace's dwelling hole!

Silence speaks in a way no one can,

Silence is the throat's comforting fan,

Silence is unique, spirituality's boon,

Silence is godliness in full bloom!"

(a.n.: this is my poetry on silence that has been conveyed by Hinata)

Everyone was praising and applauding her. She gratefully acknowledged their appreciation. But she was keen to see the reaction of a certain blond with blue eyes. She could make out that Naruto has feelings for her, but he is being hesitant, just like she had been before Pain's invasion. Maybe he needs time, maybe he needs encouragement. She smiled back at him when she caught him smiling and softly clapping for her. Maybe this was the beginning of something new, maybe this was the time.

Everyone had fun together for the rest of the journey. Cracking jokes, playing games, and eating together and having fun was what everyone enjoyed. Since the jounin-senseis were in the other compartment, our ninjas didn't have to bother about sleeping early. They were playing the classic, truth and dare in the middle of the night when Ino questioned Sasuke,"So Sasuke, how come you do not find Forehead annoying anymore? "The question caught Sasuke off-guard. He had realised that Sakura was special to him, like a precious princess he needs to protect, yes, Sakura was special because she understood him completely and it was his dumb ego that kept shoving her off himself. Sasuke unintentionally echoed the voice of his conscience and said,"Because my dumb ego kept her shoving off but now I realise that I love her..."

Too late, the arrow had been shot. Both Sasuke and Sakura blushed madly, and others couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, all right! Tenten- chan, you do next." Tenten spun the empty tumbler and it landed on Sai.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you think about friends?"

Sai didn't have to think much for this; he just blurted out his favourite phase,"Friends are family." He smiled warmly at Tenten. All of them kept playing the game for about a quarter of an hour when finally, some of them retired to sleep. Wave country was just a night away and all of them were excited about the vacations and its adventure.

Neji and Tenten were watching a movie on Neji's laptop, however Tenten was already nodding, Hinata was just reading a novel while Naruto was switching between reading a book and glancing at Hinata.

"I think I must sleep too. Will you, Hinata sama?"

"No nisan I guess I'll just finish this and then sleep."

"Kay. Isn't that The Tale of Genji'?"

"Yep. Apparently, the first novel of the world!"

That's cool! Happy reading and good night."

"Thanks! And good night to you too nisan."

"First novel of the world?" Naruto asked sceptically.

"Yeah. It was written by a Japanese noblewoman, Murasaki Shikibu sama. It's actually the chronicle of a prince; slightly romantic, slightly tragic."

"Are you a literature enthusiast, Hina-chan?"

"No. I mean I like all kinds of books actually. Be it science, history, math, literature; but you can say that I have a special interest in literature and astronomy."

"Astronomy?!"Naruto was completely amazed. He had never imagined that this 'weird in a good way' girl was so intelligent. 'Perhaps because she is a princess herself',' thought he.

"Astronomy? You man the study of planets, stars and everything?"

"Yep. I can tell you the names of almost all constellations visible in the night sky. I used to use my Byakugan as a telescope sometimes and watch the stars and the planets in the night sky."

"Wow, that's cool. I wish I too had such eyes!"

"Nope, you look much better in yours, azure and captivating."

"Really? Are they that good?"

"Yep."

"Okay, let's play a game." Naruto suggested with a certain spark glinting in his eyes.

"What sort of a game?" Hinata lowered down her book and asked.

"Let's see that who knows best. I'll ask you questions and you ask me. It's like checking each other's G.K. If I'll get any question wrong, you'll tell me the right answer, if you get any wrong, I'll tell you the right answer. Okay?"

"Okay, that sounds good."

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes: Here ends the first chapter! Watch out for more. I believe the ending was sorta rough... do tell me, kay!

Well, this my first try at fan fiction writing so please don't be too critical. Positive criticism encouraged.

I've given lots of G.K. in this chap, I guess, I'll give more in the upcoming ones. Hinata's character in the fic is sorta autobiographic, cause I'm good in literature, love books, astronomy and I write poetry. So, Hinata here is me; you can say.

Well, enjoy reading and do wait for more!

Aliseh, the joyous.


End file.
